


for this is refuge

by zombiesolace



Series: feelin' myself [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Era, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Making Out, Parking, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesolace/pseuds/zombiesolace
Summary: Dan makes a show of looking around and he sighs goodnaturedly. “We’ve already shaken the car too much with all your antics and I have a reputation I don’t need to confirm.”“Damn,” Matt says, clicking his tongue right next to her ear. “All I’ve ever wanted is to park with a babe.”She drags her fingers down his chest, enjoying the swell of hard muscle. “You dream big.”(or: Dan and Matt during Neil's first year)





	for this is refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Parking isn't a tag on ao3 but 'car sex', 'sex in a car', 'sex on a car', 'sex with a car' and 'blow jobs in a car' are???

On account of Neil and Andrew being forcibly shacked up by Aaron, Matt’s routine is forced to change midyear. Unlike Neil, who was almost always out, Aaron brings Katelyn and friends over often. With Renee – a homebody – and Allison – playing at one more so since Seth’s passing – Dan’s room is also occupied.

It leaves them with the library, the Foxhole Court, and Matt’s truck for rendezvous.

Tonight they’re piled in the backseat, snacks thrown messily about, watching _Colombiana_ on the headrest TV. It’s been a cozy night in.

Matt slumps further down against the door, shaking his legs out. The one behind Dan jostles her, the other braced against the far seat blocks her view. She moves the chips out of his reach.

He sighs. “Lennie James can get it.”

Dan hums in agreement. “And fucking Amandla Stenberg,”

They both say: “Zoe Saldana” at the same time and laugh. Maybe they should come up with freebie lists like Nicky’s for the fun and irony of it.

Matt very carefully puts their beers in the cup holders before lurching towards her. He vigorously gathers Dan up into his arms, crooning: “Oh but they’ve got nothing on you, my love!” He licks a sloppy stripe from her chin to the hollow of her neck before she successfully manages to shove him off.

She pulls a face, fighting off a smile. “Okay, gross.” Dan gets a fistful of his shirt with an unnecessarily hard yank and uses that to wipe the spit off.

“Oh wait,” she says, pausing like she’s startled, “was that a come on?” She throws herself back into his lap. “Did you…” —she does a slow shoulder shimmy— “…want to swap spit?”

Matt purses his lips. “I’m very conflicted right now.”

Dan sticks her tongue out in imitation of the Snapchat dog filter.

“Why is this charming?” he says, bewildered, and pulls her in. She laughs against his mouth, kissing him properly when he bites pointedly at her bottom lip.

“We can’t be feisty now,” she whispers. Matt gives up trying to gain her cooperation and kisses along her jaw instead. Dan makes a show of looking around and he sighs goodnaturedly. “We’ve already shaken the car too much with all your antics and I have a reputation I don’t need to confirm.”

“Damn,” he says, clicking his tongue right next to her ear. “All I’ve ever wanted is to park with a babe.”

She drags her fingers down his chest, enjoying the swell of hard muscle. “You dream big.”

Matt sucks softly on her earlobe and Dan makes a pleased noise. He pulls away to meet her eye. “I do just want to say that the tinting I have makes it hard for people to see in, particularly at night. That is neither a suggestion nor a line.”

“Yeah, no,” she says, scratching her nails against his skull. “We’re on the same page. This is a fuck free zone.”

Matt tries to maintain a serious face as he nods. “This vehicle came with a PG rating and it is my duty, as a responsible driver, to maintain that integrity.”

She hooks her arms over his shoulders and leans forward until their noses bump. “Legally, though, you can be shirtless and remain decent.”

Matt grins brightly and shucks his shirt. Dan kisses at his chest the moment it’s revealed, tracing the curve of his pecs with her tongue. He sighs contently, his hands working at her waist.

“Shame about these eyesores,” she says, cupping her tits.

He runs his fingers lightly up her spine, back down and then up under her shirt again. He drags his thumb along the skin beneath of her bra band, slow and suggestive. “You know the rules: no nipples allowed.”

Dan rips her shirt over her head and says, “Quick, the moment my bra is undone you need to censor these unmentionables with your hands.”

Matt bursts into laughter and cups her face. He kisses her softly, smiling. “The world’s a shit place but you make mine better simply by being in it.”

Dan swallows and thunks their foreheads together. “This is the only acceptable way to fool around in the back of a car.”

“By making a mockery of things?” Matt asks. “You’re next.” He cups her breasts through her bra, rubbing over her nipples. “I can kiss _way_ better than you.”

Dan sighs, swaying into him. “Prove it.”

He nudges her head back with a touch of his nose and lips – a chaste brush against her chin – before dragging them down her throat. He slides down to her sternum and then again slower: he trails the same path back up. It is not where she wants his mouth. She tugs at his hair, pulling him to her breast. With a puff of laughter, he shakes his head and squeezes gently. She makes a soft noise at the feeling of her nipples hardening.

Matt starts at the hollow of her throat; kissing with lips, tongue, and teeth. It sends shivers across her heated skin. He keeps a steady, repeating press of his fingers on her breasts until she’s sure there will be prints left behind. She arches into him with a small noise, pulling with her hands to keep his mouth on her.

He licks beneath the cup of her bra, just barely brushing her areola. Dan gasps, her head jerking back. Her reaction has Matt moaning against her skin, softly rocking his hips up into her. She hums, relaxing against him. The single beer is enough to have her unwinding. It leaves her floating in the timeless space of intoxication and kissing. She knows Matt feels that sensation beyond kissing, that he could fuck around for hours on end if she so pleased. Some days she does; she enjoys lavishing Matt with attention.

He bites lightly at her breast and Dan draws his face up to hers. Their noses brush as they breathe. She holds his face in her hands, watching. His open mouth purses softly, breathing heavy, as she holds out on kissing him.

“Dan,” he whispers, nudging his nose against hers.

“Mmm”—she drags her mouth up his cheek and across his brow—“yeah, baby?”

He drops her tits in favour of hugging her close, their mouths clumsily meeting. “I’ve been missing you.”

Dan’s half-hearted smile is commiserating. “We’ve been busy, hey?”

“We might actually win this season,” he says, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. His words turn fuzzy as he blurs his lips against her skin. “And there’s this Exy gang war; Neil’s back and pretty much in one piece. Finals are coming up.”

Dan rests her cheek against his hair and trails her fingers up and down his back idly. “It’s pretty unbelievable. And that we’re managing.”

“Yes,” Matt says, pulling back. “And if it’s at all possible I’d like us manage our time a little better.”

“Well,” Dan says, shuffling into a more comfortable position and grinning when Matt winces, still half-hard against her ass. “I know we both prefer working out alone but if we scheduled for the same times we’d have the walk to the gym beforehand and whatever we decide to do after for the wind down.”

“I’d like that,” he says, smiling. “That’d work for you?”

“I’ve been thinking it over,” she says. “We are ridiculously busy but that’s an hour and a half – two at the most? – more we’d have together a week.”

Matt pouts, his expression wry. “When you put it like that I’m not so impressed.”

Dan takes a breath, swallowing her fears. “The season will be over before we know it. And then we’ll have the holidays. Allison mentioned something about taking the four of us to Prague.”  
Matt cups her bicep and draws it to his mouth. He kisses the hard curve of muscle, lips lingering. “Will you still work out with me in Prague?”

Dan snorts, trying not to look too pleased. “Conditioning while on holiday? You’re a man after my own heart.”

“After it?” he whispers, eyes bright and mouth hanging open in exaggerated excitement. “Pretty sure I already have it.”

She knocks the side of her fist against his chest gently. His pulse beats beneath his warm skin, steady and inviting. “Sweet deal, hey? Ten out ten trade. Not unlike receiving a shiny pokemon.”

Matt beams at her. “We can conquer the gyms and the _gyms_ of Prague. I wonder how many they have?”

Dan stretches between the seats with all the grace of a spider and grabs his phone from the front seat. She clicks into the Pokemon Go Map he has bookmarked.

“Uh yep,” she says, turning the screen so he can see. The city is so covered in gyms and pokestops that it’s hard to see the real world beneath.

“Nice,” he says. “We have to go now.”

Dan cups her hand over her mouth and deepens her voice, cheering like a championship announcer: “Team 4 Bi 4 taking the world by storrrrrm.”

Matt starts laughing. “The other day Renee said that in front of Neil and he got his thinking face on and said: ‘Why are you called Team Sixteen? Or is this about wood?’ Allison pulled ‘we’re Guinness World Record pros at planking’ out of nowhere and he goes: ‘Not even old money could fix your reputation.’”

Dan laughs, clutching at her stomach. Allison would have fucking loved and hated that all at once. Neil revealing his identity has been one of the best things to happen to him all year, of that she has no doubt. There’s less hesitation for him to be himself nowadays and that means he’s been talking more than he used to.

It’s not really related but that he missed a pun about their sexualities has her thinking again. She’s not sure but she thinks Neil might be some flavour ace. There’s a vibe about him some days that feels familiar.

Matt kisses his way along her collarbones, still half-laughing. It tickles at her, running goosebumps across her chest. He pulls back with a smug grin. “Where were we?”

Dan taps her bottom lip. “Right here.”

She threads her arms around his neck as he tilts his head to kiss softly at her. It’s a lazy, slack-jawed kiss. Their tongues flick together every so often, playful there and away touches. Dan sighs heavily through her nose and presses in closer.

It feels good to be touching him. To have him in her arms, eager and off the clock. They’ve been busy to the point of trading sleep time for more hours in the day. She’s managing all her many commitments but Matt is an exception in so many ways. Exy and school give and give in ways she never could have predicted but they will never be kind or forgiving. They will never surprise her with sweet treats, or hold her hand tight. She’d meant every promise she’d made to Wymack when she signed on to the Foxes. She would give it it her all. The guarantee at a _future_ might make her feel gloriously _alive_ but to have someone to share that chance with? The gratitude Dan feels for Matt was inconceivable.

“I love you,” she gasps. He bounces her in his lap; fingers tight, hips rocking. The fever with which they kiss can only be met by gail force winds. She feels buffeted by her happiness, the blows never painful but instead _startling_. What she feels for her loved ones has always been deep-seated and Matt takes her breath away. He’s her backliner, the epitome of support. Her emotions billow and burgeon like a flower growing in time lapse when she is in his arms. She blooms under his care and attention; he blossoms under her’s. He enhances her very life!

Dan struggles to find the words and the patience to tell him what he means to her. The idea of dragging her mouth from his, to part their lips and interrupt this reality, is unthinkable. She is lost in their kiss.

Matt pulls tight at the waist of her sweats, plastering them together with passion and sweat. “Hey baby,” he whispers nonsensically, splashing kisses across her mouth generously, “hey baby.”

“Matt,” she breaths. Her hands shake as she caresses his cheek, traces the shell of his ear and cups the base of his skull. It’s only when she holds him to her do her hands turn steady and sure.

She imagines them stripping their clothes away, sprawled in a bed without a bunk or a world of expectations hanging over their heads. There isn’t a shade of lighting – from the soft dark of the setting sun to the blaring fluorescence of changing room showers – that she hasn’t seen the glory of him in. She’s seen the curves and folds of him. The scars and seamless lines that shape him. She wants to touch him. He’s seen the same of her. He’s looked past it all and seen _her._

She imagines him going down on her. It makes something in her falter. There’s a disconnect, something unknown stealing through her knowledge. She can picture it, pretend he’s touching his lips to hers, but she cannot comprehend it. A wealth of sensation and feeling should, no, _could_ come from such an act and yet-- all she feels is a faint puzzlement. It makes her curious.

“Dan,” Matt says, real time, his lips drawing from hers as they have countless times. What would she feel after he were done kissing her lower?

It takes her a moment to hum in response.

He squeezes her fingers. “You know I never expect you to… _prefer_ having sex to us not having sex. And you know that applies to anything either of use would construe as sexual.” He shifts somewhat uncomfortably and Dan realises he’s hard against her lips, clothes holding them apart. His straining is familiar; it dampens her sweats with his excitement. She’s used to him sweating but to be the one to do so? She supposes there’s no push for her to achieve orgasm. That’s not what he’s asking.

“Hey,” he says, brushing her hair back from her face. His eyes are searching. “If you aren’t feeling this anymore that I’d _prefer_ if you said so.”

“No,” she says hesitantly. It is so difficult to be here body _and_ mind when she’s doing something sexual that focuses on her. It feels as if she must choose between mechanics and investment. “No, I’m here, don’t stop.”

He looks at her, his hands gentle on her hips. “Bullshit, what’re you thinking about?”

Dan says, “you.”

Matt begins to smile. His eyes bright and soft like the shine of fur on a tabby cat luxuriating in sunlight.

“You,” she says, “eating me out.”

He comes with an exclamation of her name and a full body shudder.

Dan claps her hand over her mouth. “Oh babe no!”

Matt pants, chest heaving and dripping with sweat. “Well that was unexpected.”

She doesn’t know whether he means to orgasm or the confession and it doesn’t matter: she’s too busy laughing.

“For real?” he says.

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out, stroking his chest. “I just can’t believe I ever thought I felt sexual desire.”

Matt smiles begrudgingly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m easy and have a hair trigger.”

Dan kisses at his mouth, moving to his shoulder before burying her laughter there. “You got your rocks off on word association,” she says, scraping her teeth gleefully along the crook of his neck. “I say a word, you imagine it, and bang!”

Matt makes an amused noise. “Some people do.” They quiet for a while, Dan grinning into his neck and him snuggling her into his embrace. He cuddles in his afterglow and she eats it up. She wishes they could sleep like this but they have practice tomorrow and they’re both too whiny not to complain about aches and pains.

He tugs lightly at her hair after an indeterminate time. “Hey what do you think about when you’re masturbating?”

Dan pulls back, her lips turned down in thought. She shrugs. “Nothing. I put music on and once I’m focused on that I follow the build and how my body feels.” Eventually it says: ‘orgasm is on the way!’ Or it says: ‘here are twelve more interesting things we could be doing.’ It’s usually the latter and it is always a brilliant argument.

Matt hums in interest.

“What is it?”

“No, nothing,” he says. “It’s just that’s not too dissimilar to what I feel but you just aren’t emotionally invested right? That’s why you laughed? Because it surprised you that ‘just a few words’ could push me over the edge?”

Dan shrugs again, feeling that familiar frustrating lack of understanding. “Sure, I guess? I don’t tend to analyse why I find things funny and yeah, I could stop at any time and not care. It’s also that you get _so_ immersed and I thought that I was capable of that once upon a time. It’s absurd how wrong I was.” She’s on the verge of laughing again. As if ‘kissing is fun’ would ever be on the same level as ‘fuck me, baby, I need you now’.

Dan presses her fingers over her smiling mouth and Matt hides one of his own. He speaks slow and wry. “After I…clean up, can we talk about what you said?”

“What?” she says with a growing grin. “That _super sexy_ confession I just made.”

He shakes his head in mock disappointment. “There’s certainly no care for how _I_ feel inside of you. You know I have to get back in the dorm like this.”

Dan throws her arms out. “ _Babe_. I will sneak you back in. I’ll cause an extravagant distraction. I’ll smuggle a clean change of clothes out for you. Don’t worry.”

Matt looks strangely touched by her dramatic performance. It puts a silly grin on her face.

“ _Babe_ ,” she says, cupping his cheeks and planting one on him. “We’ll manage.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is four of six, people, up next is Dan's senior year and then we end on Matt's senior year! you kno what that means?? long distance angst


End file.
